


I only feel safe in your arms

by ValeReads



Series: AkaKen Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Celebrities, Comfort, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Akaashi is Kozume Kenma’s bodyguard, the son of the owner of one of the most important companies in Japan. And yeah, sometimes that brat can drive him crazy but there is nothing he wouldn’t do for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	I only feel safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Akaken Week (Celebrities)
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  


Two minutes, he just left him alone for two damn minutes.

  
  


Akaashi groans again for the fifth time in a row in the last ten seconds. He would normally blame himself but this time, it's all that brat’s fault. 

  
  


New rule: Do not let Kenma go to the backyard alone. Not even when he tells you that he is just going to get some air.

  
  


Ugh, he should have known it. Akaashi is the one who is always insisting that they need to go outside to get fresh air or at least soak up the sun's rays for a couple of minutes. Kenma is more than happy to stay inside in the comfort of his giant house.

  
  


In front of him, there is the key-holder and with a quick glance, he confirms that all the keys are there so Kenma mustn’t be too far. Without waiting for another second, he grabs his phone and picks one of the car keys that were hanging. 

  
  


Before starts driving, he sends a short message to Kenma asking where he is. He knows that he will not receive a reply but he tries anyway. A grunt comes out of him when he sees that the tracker that Kenma has on his phone is indicating that he is the North Pole.

  
  


Damn GPS. Damn Kenma’s hacker abilities.

  
  


“Just relax, he can’t be that far,” he tells himself as he drives looking for his boss’ son.

  
  


What he really hates about this is that this kind of stuff it’s what he has to deal with daily. For almost one year now, he has become not only a bodyguard but a driver, personal assistant, and pretty much everything that Kozume Kenma asks him to be.

  
  


He was hired by Kenma’s father and worked for him for over two months when he sent him to protect his only son after he started receiving countless death threats. They even tried to kidnap him once, probably to ask for a ridiculous sum of money as ransom. A ridiculous sum of money that surely the Kozumes can pay since they own one of the biggest high technology companies in Japan. 

  
  


Akaashi only ended up working for them because his best friend Bokuto had just opened his own private security agency and he really thought that this job was going to be way more relaxed than the one they had at the security intelligence agency. 

  
  


Oh, how wrong he was.

  
  


He was trained to kill his targets not to push them away when the only thing they are pointing at are camera flashes. Apparently, Kenma was very popular due to being the heir of the huge family fortune. He is wealthy, young, and attractive, so the world is following every step he takes.

  
  


Of course, they forgot to add the smart, funny, sweet, caring, and the little shit guy he is. But they don’t care about that.

  
  
  


“Kozume Kenma, one of the most eligible bachelors of Japan spotted at a gay bar!”

  
  


He sees the cover of an annoying tabloid magazine as he walks down the street. A heavy sigh leaves his lips while his eyes search for the nearest bar. He was really hoping for Kenma not to see that, he barely uses social media so if he knows about this, it means that his father knows too. 

  
  


The small frame of Kenma seated at the end of the bar is the first thing he sees when he enters the gloomy place. He just knew that the young male would try to drink his problems away, something he had learned from his father. Akaashi will not let him fall through. 

  
  


Kenma pressed his rosy lips against the rim of the glass but no liquid came out of it, Akaashi’s grip on the glass was simply stronger. His golden eyes widen a bit before traveling to his hand.

  
  


“I thought you were tired judging by how much I struggled to wake you up. Was all that scene a lie, Kozume-san?”

  
  


“M- Maybe I like when you go to my bed,” Kenma slurs as he rests his head on his hand. “And come on, you know I’m always tired.”

  
  


“Let’s go, you have to be somewhere else and you know it,” he puts the glass away to help Kenma stand.

  
  


“Can you just let me be? Go do your job or something."

  
  


"You are my job, Kozume-san."

  
  


“Well, well why didn’t you say so sooner? I will gladly go with you then.” What he supposes is an attempt from Kenma to wink at him, ends up with Kenma blinking his eye repeatedly as a crazy person would do. 

  
  


"We have to go now."

  
  


"Let me finish this first, I'll be there in a few hours. Or let’s just go tomorrow." Kenma rests his head on his crossed arms ready to take a nap.

  
  


“Why the hell are you even drinking, it's not even noon.”

  
  


“Oh god, why I'm awake before noon again?” He whines.

  
  


Kenma makes no efforts to stand and Akaashi threatens him to carry him on his shoulder to the car but apparently, it's an idea that he seems to like. "How much did he drink?" He asks the bartender behind the bar.

  
  


"That's his first glass." Akaashi's eyes travel to Kenma's glass where half of the drink is still there. If it wasn't for his knowledge of Kenma being a complete lightweight he would believe that this is an attempt to make his life even more miserable.

  
  


"Kozume-san, you have a meeting with your father. He would not be pleased to see you in this state."

  
  


"Fuck him," Kenma whines louder this time. "I'm so hungry, take me to eat breakfast first."

  
  


He helps him stand straight and he has to half carry him as they walk. "Okay, breakfast first."

  
  


The bartender clears his throat, extending his hand to them. "He hasn't paid yet." Kenma looks at him with an apologetic smile and he has no choice but to pay for him... again. 

  
  


"Give him a nice tip," Kenma whispers, his eyes focused on his wallet. Akaashi rolls his eyes before taking more money out.

  
  


"That was irresponsible," he comments in the car on their way home after the long silence that both were feeding.

  
  


"I made sure that it wasn't a gay bar, how can that be irresponsible?" Kenma has his eyes fixated on the window car, making the maximum effort possible to not meet his eyes. The water bottle he gave him is still in his head. "Hey! You told me we will be getting breakfast first!" 

  
  


"And we are," Akaashi parks the car at the entrance of Kenma's house. "I was making a nice breakfast for us when you left, now we will have to eat it cold thanks to you." 

  
  


"I hope it's edible this time," Kenma murmurs as he steps out of the car, his legs betraying them in the process.

  
  


Akaashi just contemplates the idea of leaving him there laying on the floor. But unfortunately, they have to leave soon so he helps him stand.

  
  


It doesn't matter how long he has been working for Kenma, every time he enters his big house he is left amazed by the luxurious place. He has never been in a house as fancy as Kenma's, especially get to live in one. At first, he was afraid to touch anything with the fear that his hands would make them lose value, but with time he learned that the only thing Kenma really cares about is his video game collection. 

  
  


The million-dollar painting he has hanging in his living room? Hideous, according to Kenma of course. It was a gift from his grandfather on his twentieth birthday. He prefers the legend of Zelda poster that his best friend gave to him. 

  
  


"Drink," he gives Kenma a glass of water along with an aspirin. "And eat." He sits down in front of Kenma to eat their breakfast together. 

  
  


"But... you said you will take me out to eat," Akaashi ignores the pouting Kenma to try to swallow the food he made. 

  
  


He is going to admit it, he is not the best cook... even Kenma had managed to prepare delicious meals before and he didn't even know how to turn on the stove. Take out food is their way of surviving.

  
  


"No, I said we will get breakfast before going out and that’s what we are doing. Now, please eat your food.”

  
  


After a couple of minutes of Kenma complaining that he is trying to poison him and that his father will hear about this later, he finally starts eating. This is a bit unfortunate for him because it means that he has to eat the food he made too. He can literally eat anything, but now he was internally praying for Kenma to excuse himself and leave so he can spit out the bland rice, Kenma never eats his whole meal anyway.

  
  


“This was torture by the way,” Kenma stands, leaving half of his food intact on his plate. “I’m gonna take a shower.” 

  
  


“Make it fast, we will leave in twenty minutes.”

  
  


Kenma remains standing in front of him, forcing him to look at him since that’s what his golden eyes are requesting. “I said that I’m going to take a shower.”

  
  


“And I heard you perfectly.”

  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes at him. “Isn't your job to supervise me? Keiji, I can fall to my death there.”

  
  


Their eyes stay glued to each other for a few seconds. Refusing to look away from the bright golden shade, Akaashi fights with all his strength against the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Nineteen minutes, Kozume-san.”

  
  


Kenma clicks his tongue before walking away, leaving him there all flustered and bubbly. 

  
  


He waits exactly nineteen minutes there with his heart racing at full speed before coming upstairs to help Kenma dry his long hair. 

  
  
  
  


The drive to the office of Kenma's father is just endless whines from Kenma trying to delay the inevitable. He wishes not to take him there, but avoiding him will make things worse. Too much is expected from Kenma, they want them to take over the company as soon as possible ignoring the fact that he is too young and lacks interest in it.

  
  


They haven’t even asked Kenma if this is what he wants, they just want to cage him in an office so he can make millions. Kenma has told him before about the idea of designing video games as if it was a dream that he will never be able to reach.

  
  


“Help me fake my death, I feel you have experience in that,” Kenma whispers as they wait to enter his father’s office.

  
  


“Just tell him the truth, Kuroo-san invited you after all.”

  
  


“Huh, so you really want me dead. It kinda hurts hearing it from you.”

  
  


Akaashi has no time to answer that he will not let anyone hurt him, not even the man that hired him. Kozume-san is already commanding them to enter from behind his desk, the view of the whole city at his back. Everything looks so small at his feet.

  
  


"I want to speak with my son alone," Kenma's father says with a firm voice, he doesn't even bother to look at him, his cold eyes are reserved for Kenma.

  
  


Akaashi doesn't move, his legs are waiting for Kenma's permission. Now, his body reacts to Kenma's voice only.

  
  


The young male turns around to look at him giving him a small nervous smile but it's not enough. “Go wait in the car, this won’t take long.” 

  
  


His words leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but he obeys, turning around to leave the big room. Yet, he stays right there waiting by the door because Kenma might need him. 

  
  


Kenma’s father drowns him with responsibilities, suffocates him with rules, and doesn’t give his son time to explain that he was just at his best friend’s birthday party. Not that he cares either. He talks about the image he had built over time, that he doesn’t care who Kenma fools around with, but to do it privately. 

  
  


Four minutes with twenty-two seconds passed when he hears Kenma’s steps coming closer. The anxiousness slowly leaves his body to try to receive Kenma with a reassuring smile.

  
  


“Let’s go, I can’t stand being here.” 

  
  


Akaashi follows right behind Kenma.

  
  


He is mad and Akaashi knows that is not mad at him but in that state he can still direct his anger at him. So he stays quiet, focusing his eyes on Kenma biting his bottom lip.

  
  


"Where do you want to go?" He asks as he opens the door for Kenma 

  
  


"I don't care, just let's go." Kenma climbs into the co-pilot seat, bumping his head against the car in the process. “Fuck!”

  
  


Akaashi crouches down to be at the same level as Kenma. “Are you okay?”

  
  


“I thought you were supposed to protect me!” Kenma almost yells. His hands are against his forehead trying to ease the pain.

  
  


“And I am, you are alive, don’t you?” A glimpse of amusement is hidden in his blue eyes as his lips fight against a smile. 

  
  


Kenma is not that strong. A few giggles escape from his pink lips. “God, you are enjoying this!”

  
  


He really is. Not always he can see Kenma smile.

  
  


“Come on, where do you want to go?” 

  
  


“Let’s get something to eat. We need real food this time.”

  
  


It wasn’t that bad is what Kenma tells him on their way home. “Just wait until he finds out, he will really try to kill me. Lucky for me I have you.”

  
  


He’ll be dead before he tries… the words stay silent on his lips, but Kenma is able to understand him anyway. 

  
  


The suit feels heavy on his body but he makes no effort to remove it when he sits down on the couch to eat.

  
  


He knows that Kenma enjoys doing it for him.

  
  


Kenma turns on the tv before collapsing on the couch next to him. “I’m so tired,” he announces suddenly, but his hands still move to remove his tie that only an hour ago was suffocating him as he was waiting for Kenma. 

  
  


His eyes travel down directly at Kenma’s mouth as his small hands work now to free him from his jacket. Before he can pull away, Akaashi traces his hand over his cheek, letting his fingers wander on his graceful lips. 

  
  


Kenma smiles at him and as he said before, his body doesn’t belong to him anymore. It moves too quickly to be closer to Kenma, pressing his lips against him in a soft kiss.

  
  


“Wow, that was unprofessional.”

  
  


“Hmm,” he hums, enjoying the electric feeling on his lips.

  
  


Kenma rests his head on his shoulder, his finger tracing the firm muscles of his forearm over the pale skin and blue veins. His hand stopping because he knows every line of his body already. 

  
  


Where old scars are present in ugly colors on his skin, Kenma touches them softly before placing small kisses.

  
  


Akaashi lowers his head to capture Kenma's luscious lips, his tongue pushing against them and Kenma granting him entrance right away.

  
  


"Are you feeling better now, Kenma?" He asks a little bit breathless.

  
  


Kenma doesn't answer, not with words at least. He just moves forward to ask for more and more. As always.

  
  


"What a brat," he says between small kisses. "Let's eat first, I know you're hungry."

  
  


"So, you were watching me really closely, huh?" His expression is soft but with a teasing smile present on his face. "Your eyes were glued to mine all day."

  
  


He tucks a strand of hair behind Kenma's ear and both melt in the small touch. "Just like always, it's my job after all." 

  
  


"Sure," Kenma says, pulling away to get some of the food. "My ass isn't going to be attacked soon, so you should really stop staring at it." 

  
  


"You don't know that," Kenma's adorable blushing face makes him laugh. He can already feel the atmosphere changing into a much calm now. Kenma's mood improved since he left his father's building. "I love you, Kenma."

  
  


"Ugh… stop," Kenma lowers his head probably due to losing the fight against the reddish color spreading across his entire face. "I love you too, Keiji."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing Akaken bodyguard au👀👀 I just need Akaashi in a suit and protecting Kenma.
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤


End file.
